Mortal Kiss
by Skwirel
Summary: Ok so far... Well I don't want to give away anything... so bascially you can come up with your own conclusions about this story.
1. Arrow in the Dark

Chapter One

Arrow in the Dark

Kagome stood on the hillside, her bow to her side, an arrow in between her fingers, she was waiting. The demons were coming at her with such a speed that she couldn't tell where the jewel shard was in the great mass. She slowly brought up her bow, fitting her arrow neatly onto the string. As she let go, the dark, moonless, night was lit up. The arrow hit the jewel, and the demon blew up into little pieces, the other demons fled in fear.

Kagome turned around and walked towards Sango and Miroku, both of them guarding the small hut in which Inuyasha kept himself hidden for the night. "You see, I can do this on my own," Kagome exclaimed as she reached them. "It is almost over, but more might come still."

"Yes, and what about the jewel shard?" Miroku asked.

"A demon caught it and ran off with it," Kagome said, anger rising up from her. Kagome suddenly sensed a jewel shard, so she turned around and fired a sacred arrow. The arrow went through the demon, destroying it. The small jewel shard fell to the ground in front of them. Kagome went over to it and picked it up, the jewel purifying with her touch.

The jewel of four souls would never be whole until Naraku was destroyed and they were all beginning to think that maybe they would never destroy him. Kagome suddenly felt the power of the jewel, a large shard, larger then any she had ever felt before, "Naraku is close," she stated simply.

Then, all of the sudden a bright light, and she could no longer sense him, "What was that?" Sango asked. But none of them could answer.

Author's Note:

Yes I know that this is perhaps the shortest chapter in the history of , but this chapter is just a leading chapter. It has no significance right now, but it will after a few chapters. I told myself that I wouldn't upload this until I was done with two chapters, but what the heck, why not just do it now.

-CJC


	2. The Choice

Chapter Two

The Choice

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the hut. As he stood at the door, his black hair waved in the wind.

A young woman walked into the clearing, but she was looking at Kagome angrily. "Good job priestess," she said. "You were luring Naraku close to you. It was a good thing I was coming to talk to Inuyasha. Naraku would have slaughtered you."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked, looking into her eyes closely, suspicious of this woman.

"An offer," she replied, finally getting to the hut. "But you can only be here, nobody else can hear or else the offer is off the table."

All four nodded. "Hey Shippou," Miroku yelled into the hut, "You need to come out."

"Okay," a voice yelled back from the hut and a small fox demon ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha walked back into the hut followed by the young woman.

Inside the Hut:

"You have the chance to become a full-fledged demon," the woman told Inuyasha. "But you also have the chance to stay human forever. Each comes with a cost, to become a demon you will have to kill Kagome and to stay a human you will have to kill Kikyo."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to pick, because if you don't then everyone you care for will die come sun up, and you will stay a human until you die," the woman explained to him.

"I don't believe that this is an offer," Inuyasha said. "Why should I have to choose, it wasn't my idea."

_Well you see it was._ A voice said in Inuyasha's head. _The Sacred Jewel can no longer let you become a full demon; you are too pure of heart now. But you have been thinking a lot about Kagome and being with her forever. But you see you can't do this unless you are willing to go to her era, as a human._

Author's Note: Yes I know another short chapter, but it is leading up to the next one. Suspense is the key to success. Well anyways, I am happy to say that I have the next chapter already thought up, so I can start writing it. Oh and I have some people I want to thank…

ooLoversHavenoo- Wow, it was descriptive… YAY! I worked hard on chapter 1, but I don't quite remember much about chapter 2 because it got locked away in the memory of my mom's laptop, which was gone for a while and I forgot about it so even when I was using it I didn't remember. Well I hope you like it.

Princess Fey- Well I'm sorry I didn't let you know the title… but after this chapter it is pretty obvious about his choice. But maybe not… you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and he couldn't smell Naraku, he is in his human form.

-CJC


End file.
